moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Siedmiu Generałów
"Jesteście moimi Generałami. Walczcie gdzie wam każę. Gdziekolwiek walczycie, wygrywajcie." - Heinrich Welff '''Siedmiu Generałów- '''określeniethumb|294px używane wobec siedmiu najwyżej postawionych osób w Armii Federacji. Każde z nich posiada stopień Generała- najwyższy jaki istnieje w federacyjnej machinie wojennej. Historia Nie do końca wiadomo dlaczego Heinrich Welff zadecydował, że najwyższym możliwym stopniem w Federacji winien być Generał, niemniej gdy jakieś słowo wyszło z jego ust, natychmiast musiało zostać wprowadzone w życie. Jedynymi osobami które dostały ten tytuł "z marszu" byli Marcus Alzamirano oraz Elizabeth Terrance- członkowie Dzieci Heinricha, których Przywódca znał od wielu lat. Pomimo wielu plotek, pozycja Generała jest wręcz banalnie prosta do osiągnięcia- jedynym wymaganiem jest....rozmowa z Heinrichem Welffem. Oczywiście osiągnięcia oraz ogólna sława mogą mieć wpływ, jednak decydujący głos zawsze miał Przywódca. To on po krótkiej rozmowie decydował czy dana osoba nadaje się na to stanowisko. Jako że Generałowie są najwyżej postawionymi dowódcami w machinie wojennej Federacji, niemal nikt nie ma wystarczającego autorytetu by odmówić wykonania ich rozkazów. Jeśli Generał uzyska odpowiednie pozwolenie od Przywódcy, może zebrać pod swoją komendą każdą możliwą siłę- od zwykłych policjantów, przez Zmechanizowane Grupy Szybkiego Reagowania po Bataliony i Zakony Ośmiorakiej Ścieżki. Generałowie posiadają również decydujący głos na podbitych przez siebie terenach. Ich obowiązkiem jest zarządzenie zajętych ziem, do czasu aż nie przybędzie tam federacyjna administracja. Aby ułatwić im to zadanie Generałowie mają możliwość sięgnięcia po dwa najważniejsze dekrety w państwie- Pacta Foederatio oraz Dekret Ludzkiej Sprawiedliwości. Ten pierwszy pamięta początki państwa i dawaje (między innymi Generałom) przywilej ogłaszania mieszkańców danych terenów obywatelami Federacji. Limity praktycznie nie istnieją- nieważne jak wielka jest społeczność, tak długo jak byli ludźmi, mogli być też obywatelami. Dokument ten dawał też Generałom oraz Przywódcy przywilej nadawania statusu Alf- czyli ogłaszania bardziej "cudacznych" ludzi, błędnie uważanych za nieludzi, członkami wielkiej rodziny zwanej Federacją. Teoretycznie na mocy tego dokumentu nieczłowiek mógł zostać wyniesiony do rangi Alfy. Dekret Ludzkiej Sprawiedliwości został stworzony w czasie Insurekcji Malone'a i jest niejako przeciwieństwem poprzednie opisowanego dokumentu. Na jego podstawie Generałowie mogą ogłaszać ludzi Homunkulusami, zrównując ich tym samym do nieludzi. Wobec takich "istot" przestają obowiązywać jakiekolwiek zasady i w świetle prawa nie są oni uznawani za wartych życia. Po ataku Legiona II Przywódca dokonał edycji Dekretu Ludzkiej Sprawiedliwości dodając opcję obwołania ludzi i nieludzi Verraterami. Każdy z Generałów (za wyjątkiem Marcusa) posiada swój osobisty Batalion. Generałowie Heinz Rabe thumb|208px|Heinz Rabe (http://metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/Skull_Face)Heinz Rabe często nazywany jest "Pierwszym Generałem" chociaż tytuł ten nie jest do końca zasadny. Generał Rabe był osobą która przez przybyciem Heinricha Welffa była odpowiedzialna za obronę wiecznie obleganej Metropolii. Zdołał on zjednoczyć pod swoją komendą siły większość Obozów (mini-twierdz z których składała się wtedy obecna stolica) dzięki którymi mógł skutecznie bronić domu przed nieludźmi oraz istotami wychodzącymi z Anomalii. Jeśli wierzyć historiom jego towarzyszy, przynajmniej dwukrotnie ocalił Metropolię przed całkowitą zagładą. Gdy siły Heinricha Welffa oczyściły Metropolię, sam przyszły Przywódca zaproponował Heinzowi współrządzenie Federacją, Rabe odmówił jednak gdyż uznał że jego miejsce jest na polu bitwy. Na codzień nosi drewnianą maskę, która zakrywa jego wypełnioną ranami twarz. Posiada 8 Batalion. Wiktor Emanuel Russov Wiktor Emanuel Russov zwany był nieraz "małym Heinzem", głównie z powodu początków swojej kariery. Generał Russov urodził się w Metropolii, by dzięki swoim zdolnościom awansować w obrębie własnego Obozu, aż nie został jego liderem. W latach poprzedzających przybycie Heinricha Welffa ściśle współpracował z Generałem Rabe zyskując sławę drugiego największego stratega w tej części Kraju. Wyróżniał się wręcz fanatycznym oddaniem Przywódcy. Tym większy szok wywołała jego próba zamachu, skierowana na II Przywódcę. Przed śmiercią posiadał 4 Batalion. Elizabeth Terrance thumb|280px|Elizabeth Terrance w ludzkiej formieElizabeth Terrance (podobnie jak Marcus Alzamirano) jest jednocześnie Dzieckiem Heinricha jak i Generałem Federacji, co czyni ją jedną z najbardziej uprzywilejowanych osób w państwie. Żaden z tytułów nie przypadł jej jednak bezpodstawnie. Generał Terrance swój pierwszy kontakt z wojskiem miała jako ukochana Księcia Feriana. Już w Księstwie Globalnym ukazywała niesamowity talent taktyczny, zwiększony dodatkowo przez doradców władcy a później również przez Heinricha Welffa. Elizabeth urodziła się z przekleństwem przez które potrafi przemieniać się w demona. Wykorzystuje tą możliwość by dowodzić swoimi ludźmi na pierwszej linii, walcząc jednocześnie z każdym wyzwaniem, jakie ma za zadanie zniszczyć. Posiada 21 Batalion. Marcus Alzamirano thumb|258px|Marcus AlzamiranoMarcus Alzamirano (podobnie jak Elizabeth Terrance) jest jednocześniej Dzieckiem Heinricha jak i Generałem Federacji, co czy go jednym z najbardziej uprzywilejowanych osób w państwie. Przygarnięty przez Welffa gdy był jeszcze dzieckiem, Generał Alzamirano zawsze interesował się wojskowością. Podobnie jak Elizabeth pobierał lekcje na temat strategii od Przywódcy, wykorzystał też krótki postój w Globalu by pobierać nauki od tamtejszych wysoko postawionych wojskowych. Większość jego teoretycznej wiedzy wzięła się jednak z czytanych od dzieciństwa książek na temat wojskowości. Jako jedyny spośród Generałów nie posiada Batalionu a tzw. 1 Sekcję Kawalerii, działającą całkowicie odrębnie i składającą się z żołnierzy ujeżdżających konie. Nie oznacza to jednak że nie radzi sobie z dowodzeniem większymi siłami, co udowodnił w niejednej bitwie. Generał Rzeźnik Człowiek legenda, osoba o najstraszniejszej reputacji wśród wszystkich Generałów. Niewiele wiadomo na temat Generała Rzeźnika, poza tym że został on uratowany przez Federację tuż przed uderzeniem na Dystrykt. Mężczyzna ten z pewnością ma najmniej ludzki wygląd ze wszystkich Generałów- jego ręcę, nogi oraz prawe oko zostały zastąpione specjalnymi, metalowymi protezami a jego twarz zawsze skrywa maska. Posiada 10 Batalion. Zick Hao thumb|Zick HaoZick Hao jest osobą która (nie bez przyczyny) ma reputację najbardziej osobliwego Generała. Zick Hao pochodzi z Głębokiego Gardła i jest dotąd jedynym mnichem z tamtejszej świątyni, który ją opuścił. Niewiele więcej wiadomo o jego przeszłości, poza tym że w pewnym momencie poznał majora von Zeppelina, człowieka który przybył do Kraju by stworzyć dla Heinricha siły powietrzne. Zginął jednak nim zdołał dokończyć swoje dzieło, co musiał za niego zrobić Hao. Mężczyzna jest uważany za specyficznego nie tylko z powodu mniszego ubrania, które nosi przez całą dobę. Jedyną odpowiedzialnością są siły powietrzne Federacji. W kwestii szerokiego zaangażowania sił powietrznych Zick zawsze ma pierwsze słowo. Heinrich zdecydował się nadać mu ten przywilej po Insurekcji Malone'a, gdy na stronę zdrajców wraz z Batalionami przechodziły należący do nich piloci samolotów. Posiada 20 Batalion. Yuan Kłoczkowski Yuan Kłoczkowski jest postacią niemniej osobliwą co Zick Hao. Generał-Admirał Kłoczkowski przed zostaniem oddanym sługą Federacji był przywódcą społeczności zamieszkującej BeyondDepths. Przez lata przeprowadzał mieszaną populację ludzi i Nag przez najróżniejsze kryzysy- gdy jednak nadszedł czas konfrontacji z Federacją, przegrał bitwę z Marcusem Alzamirano. Został pojmany i poddany praniu mózgu. Jego główną odpowiedzialnością jest Flota Federacji. Posiada 19 Batalion. Relacje Kategoria:Federacja Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures